The use of security devices on doorways of dwellings and businesses has been prompted by high crime rates in many areas and the resultant desire of people to protect themselves and their property from such peril. However, many of the prior art security devices require permanent mounting of the device or components thereof on the door or doorframe, or both, which imparts a cluttered, unsightly appearance to the door and which requires holes to be drilled into the door or doorframe. Also, such devices are usually in addition to the existing door lock.
Numerous security devices also have been devised and constructed over the years for removably mounting on a door or adjacent thereto for sounding an alarm when the door is opened to protect the occupants of a dwelling. Many of these prior devices appear to provide a satisfactory alarm and are suitable for their intended purpose. However, many of these prior alarms do not remain activated if the door is immediately closed by an intruder once the alarm is initially sounded, or in the alternative, if the intruder deactivates the alarm by actuating an ON/OFF switch.
Many prior art alarms are designed for specific door types and constructions and provide no flexibility to the user. It is also desirable that the user be able to carry the alarm in luggage and adapt it for use when at a motel or hotel without requiring a permanent attachment to the door and which will not mar the door, yet provide the desired security to the guest from possible intruders since the instances of intruders in motels and hotels from previously obtained keys has increased in recent years.
There is no security device of which I am aware which achieves the desired alarm feature in a cost effective manner while providing a door alarm which may be temporarily mounted on doors in a quick, efficient manner without marring the door, and which is small and lightweight enabling it to be carried in a handbag or suitcase while traveling for use in hotel or motel rooms.